Network appliances that serve as remote data repositories can store data uploaded from a local client. Data stored in the remote data repositories can be modified, managed, shared with other clients, used to construct web pages, etc. Data synchronizing between a client and a server can be performed using synchronization protocols such as Open Mobile Alliance—Data Synchronization protocol OMA DS/SyncML (formerly known as the SyncML protocol). The OMS DA/SyncML is a sync protocol that enables serial synchronization of dataclasses and can require five or more roundtrips per dataclass.